Sphere
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: A day in Luca with you and Orsa. Anti SoraxReader SoraxReader


Dont own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X-2

[1] Yuna in the moogle costume!

____________________________

Orsa felt himself smile as he watched (your name) walk around the city. They have been in a world called Spira for a few days, they just arrived in Luca yesterday when a person in a moogle costume gave them balloons [1].

"I love this place!" the (hair colour) girl exclaimed when she came back to him her eyes shining in happiness as she held a moogle doll in her arms.

(Your name) seemed down for a while since they found no new news on Sora and their friends. So it was a great thing the portal Orsa made landed them in Luca, Spira. She had cheered right up she never been to a city before.

"You know I missed the smell of the ocean. In a small way when I close my eyes and block out the people I can think of home." she said a small smile played on her lips.

"I know (your name) I might not have fully been on Destiny Islands but it still feels like home" the heartless replied smiling, his dark blue eyes showed happiness.

"Hey I have something to show you!" the black haired boy said as he grabbed her hand and made her walk along with him.

In a few minutes they arrived in front of a large building, which had many people locals and tourists in it. It seemed to be a place that was always busy it had strange creatures that played music and some other creatures that just seemed to walk around who had a funny voice and were blue, (your name) learned the blue people were called Hypellos.

Orsa smiled at (your name) and told her "This place is called a Sphere Theatre, I heard a lot of people talking about this place. It seems you can buy music spheres and movie spheres here."

"Really? What's a movie sphere Orsa?" the (hair colour) girl asked.

"Well it can be anything, you can watch movies on it hence the name, you can film other people like a video recorder or you can watch memories you have had. All you have to do is pay." Orsa explained jumping up and down like a hyper kid.

The girl smiled, it seems that Orsa found something he really loved, spheres and anything to do with them. Like that game Sphere Break, (your name) could not understand that wired game but Orsa was a natural! Maybe he should be one of those sphere hunters she heard about…

After a while of buying and making spheres, they left and ended up at one of the points over looking the sea, where the stairs led to the Mi'hen Highroad. They both looked out at the sky as it darkened showing daytime was slowly ending.

___________

" Hey Sora look what I found!" said Goofy.

The key blade master and duck looked at a small sphere that their friend held in his hands.

"What is it? Do you guys know?" asked Sora.

"No, why don't you take it Sora?" said Donald as Goofy gave it to the blue eyed teen.

It must have been the way he held it, somehow a image showed with voices. The image was of (your name) leaning on a railing over looking the sea as the sky turned dark and stars began to come out. She had changed in a year, her hair was longer, she was taller and wore different clothes but Sora could still tell it was her.

In the image it seemed that it was held like it was from someone else's point of view.

**_"Hey _____?"_** (your name) asked as she turned to the person who's image was in their point of view.

For some reason the group could not hear the name or the persons reply, yet (Your name) seemed to.

**_"Even if…no when we find them, you know Sora, Kairi and Riku…will you still be my friend no matter what?"_** she asked as her shyness took over and a small blush.

What ever response she was told it seemed like a good one. She turned to the person holding the "camera" and gave a breathtaking smile as the night wind blew through her long hair and she held a moogle teddy in her arms.

**_"Thank you…_______ I promise I never forget you no matter what. Even if my mind wont remember my heart will and our hearts is what connects us no matter what, just like you told me ______. Now I know I can find them with your help!"_** (Your name) said again the other voice and the name of the other person was blocked out.

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora as the image ended. Sora was crying happily.

"She's really ok! (Your names) alive!" he shouted happiness invaded his body.

It was the first news he got on her and now nothing was going to stop him from finding her.


End file.
